


Broken Chords And Unnamed Cries

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Labyrinth (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hair-pulling, Incest, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oriane had everything she wanted. Nothing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Chords And Unnamed Cries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "resentment". Title from Florence + The Machine's Remain Nameless.

Oriane sat down on Alaïs’s bed, legs spread, fingers buried in her cunt. She had everything she’d ever wanted. The man who pretended to be her father was dead and she had a way out for when this place burned but nothing was as good as having made Alaïs fall apart in front of her.

She didn’t love Alaïs, not as a sister should. She wanted her. She was jealous, possessive, demanding but it wasn’t love. It was resentment. Being pulled away only for Alaïs to be kissed better turned her stomach, hatred and envy twisting inside her, easily cured with a few choice words.

Tearing Alaïs and Guy apart had made her so wet, she couldn’t stop herself. Alaïs’s tears as she realised she’d been betrayed by them both and Guy keeping her pushed against that wall, with more feeling than when they’d fucked, made her cunt throb with desire. And though the cold knife had made fear rise in her throat, it was worth it to see Alaïs run away from him. She only wished she had more destruction she could rain down on them all. 

But what really inflamed her, made her burn for more, was before she wrecked them all, how Alaïs had let her drag her up by her hair, manhandle her, all for the sake of a book. Oriane curled her fingers, coming hard, imagining all the other ways she could yank her around, like a puppet on a string. All for a book.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
